The Night is His Ruse
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Written as a request for Goddess of Metal. Klavier is a vampire, who lures Apollo into spending the night with him, the night can only go one way... and I promise I will get writing my stories soon!


**Wow it's been a long time since I've done a story, and for that I can only say I'm sorry. Anyway, this is my request for Goddess of Metal**

Klavier is a vampire, who bites Apollo...

* * *

When everyone looked at Klavier Gavin. They all saw different things: the dazzling good looks, the musical virtuoso, the flirt, the spectacular prosecutor. Whatever it was the person saw they would love about him. Except Ema…but she was…different in a way mere mortals can not comprehend. Different in a way even she couldn't even understand.

There was one person that saw something completely different in the German rock star. They saw those dazzling white teeth and the dark brooding beneath his skin. Although this person knew he was trouble they could not bring themselves to stay away.

-x-x-

"Tacky!" Ema sighed before looking back to her steaming hot mug.

"He's not so bad." Apollo smiled, staring at him briefly before averting his gaze back to Ema.

"I don't know which Klavier you're looking at but it's definitely not that one!" she growled.

Klavier was surrounded by yet another crowd of screaming, over-excited fan girls. It was then when he flashed that smile, showing those dazzling whiter-than-white teeth and Apollo found himself mesmerised – there was something unnatural about him but Apollo found it fascinating.

"-gay Apollo?"

"Huh-? Huh w-what?" He shook himself into reality.

"I said, are you gay Apollo?" Ema smiled. "You sure are distracted!"

"N-no! Why would you think that!"

"Stop staring at Klavier like that then." Ema said coldly, staring at the snow out the window.

He looked back to Klavier, who seemed to notice and acknowledged his attention with a smile and a wink. Apollo could feel the fire creeping up in his belly, reaching his cheeks and turning them a burning crimson.

"Guten Tag Herr Forehead." Klavier smirked.

"Ugh! I'm out of here." Ema stood up and snatched her mug into her hands as she skulked away.

"What's the Fraulien's problem?" Klavier asked bemused. He took hold of Apollo's mug before he took another mouthful. "Ah Herr Forehead, you have good taste. Black coffee, as black as the night which is my ruse."

"Uh…ok…" Apollo blushed as he pulled the mug back from Klavier's strong grip.

"I must be going now Herr Forehead."

"Did you come over for something?" Apollo squeaked.

"Ja, I wanted to invite you to a little party – a festival of sorts at mine tonight." He smiled a devious smile. "It's for…select people…"

-x-x-

Something about Klavier was not quite right. The more Apollo thought about it, the more unnatural the German man seemed.

He seemed to prefer the night, and his body seemed to be much more agile at night. Then there was the strange thing Apollo had noticed about his music recently…he may be a virtuoso by day but at night the sound is even more spectacular – like a symphony compressed into one free flowing guitar serenade. Then there was that unnatural glow in his eyes during dark as well…

Apollo had never been to Klavier's home before, but he knew whereabouts it was – it wasn't far from Kristoph's old house – only a block or two away in the fancier area of town. With some difficulty he managed to make it to Klavier's house twenty minutes after he was supposed to have arrived.

"Guten Abend Herr Forehead." He smiled, the dazzling teeth glittering in the shimmering moonlight.

"G-good evening." He stammered, half because of cold and half because of nervousness.

"Come on in then, you look cold ja?" Apollo felt that strange chill in his core as he passed Klavier.

That same chill he felt when with Klavier at night. The same shiver in his heart as he passed the man. He half expected it to be of love, Apollo hadn't been entirely honest with Ema when he told her he wasn't gay – he had found men attractive before and Klavier was no exception to that rule. He wasn't sure what the chill was for certain, it was almost as if his body was reacting to something Klavier radiated.

"I hope I'm not too late!" Apollo squeaked.

"Nien, in fact you are the only one I want here." Klavier smiled a rather goofy lop-sided grin. "I only told you I was inviting other people so you'd come here."

"W-what?" Klavier slammed the door shut behind him.

"Come now Herr Forehead. Relax a little, this is a party ja?"

A night with Klavier alone! Apollo shivered.

-x-x-

As the night got longer, that chilling feeling in Apollo gradually worsened.

"Another glass of wine Herr Forehead?" Klavier offered the bottle of white wine to Apollo.

"A-are you trying to get me drunk?" Apollo blushed. "H-hey, can I have some of your red wine?"

"Hm…ah, Herr Forehead this is not red wine." He smiled.

Apollo glanced between the two bottles, he had been drinking a bottle of what looked like sparkling white wine, the bottle Klavier had been drinking from had no label and was a very dark crimson. A phone was heard in a distant room.

"Excuse me Herr Forehead." Klavier rose from his seat.

"Sure." As Klavier left the room Apollo reached for Klavier's glass. He heard as Klavier answered the phone and was talking in elegant German. He lifted the glass towards his face.

The wine had no strong smell, unlike most wine. He wasn't put off by this, he lifted the glass to his lips and took a slight sip. Something in his throat wasn't happy with this. He heaved but forced himself to swallow.

The taste left in his mouth was that of copper. As he rubbed his tongue along his cheek he recognised the taste, it was the same taste he felt when he put his finger in his mouth when he cut it. It was blood!

"I told you that was no wine." The man breathed into his ear.

"I-it's b-blood!" Apollo heaved.

"Haha, silly Herr Forehead. What am I…a vampire?" Apollo sensed something, the change in his voice as he said vampire. Still he felt that chill gradually disappear. "Now may I have my glass?"

He shakily held out the glass and he felt cold bristle of his fingers as Klavier took the glass from him.

"Now Herr Forehead…maybe I should be honest about the reason I asked you here…" He ran his finger along the edge of his glass.

"U-uh…y-yeah…" Apollo stammered.

"No need to be shy Herr Forehead…Apollo…"

"Shy about what?" Apollo blurted quickly.

"About your…infatuation…with me." Klavier smiled, his teeth glittering.

"I-infatuation?"

"Yes…the way you look, the way you smile…are you gay Herr Forehead?"

"W-well…" Apollo stammered.

He simply blinked and Klavier was on him, lying across his body, the hand carrying his glass off to the side.

"Haha, you are a shy one." He placed the glass on the coffee table and ran a hand along Apollo's cheek.

Despite Klavier's skin being oddly cold Apollo could feel himself blushing.

"W-well what are you on about?"

"Don't be silly now…you fancy me don't you?"

"S-so what if I do?" Apollo blushed.

"I can do this…" He pressed his lips against Apollo's.

His whole body went rigid as cold shot through his body. Klavier was like ice. Not that Apollo cared. Apollo didn't care about anything in that moment – not the reason why Klavier was drinking something that tasted like blood, not the reason why his body was cold, not why his teeth glittered, not even why he played music so much better at night.

So Klavier had known. Klavier had known about Apollo's adoration for him. Klavier had known this for a long time, he could tell that by the eagerness Klavier had for kissing him, being passionate with him.

-x-x-

Klavier licked his neck gently.

"K-Klavier! Get away from there." Apollo tried to push him away but Klavier would not let him. He continued to lick and suck at the younger attorney's neck.

Apollo cried out as he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his neck. He hadn't wanted to but he arched his neck as he felt two points rip deep into his neck…

Klavier pulled back, laying Apollo down on his couch, watching as blood trailed from the young boy's neck.

"Goodnight mien liebe, for I am a vampire. You shall be too by sunrise…" He licked the two sharp teeth of blood.

The boy's face was a mixture of pleasure, fear and pain. The watery eyes and the barely rising chest excited Klavier. But he could wait untill morning…


End file.
